


One of Those Things

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty and Ellen  are trapped somewhere. It's a little bit of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a filled request.

********************************************************

 

Perhaps, it's the situation. Perhaps, it's the fear of death and the promise of danger that ignites the encounter. Lord knows the situation isn't necessarily erotic. Although, the heavy petting that proceeds the kiss that was initially meant to reassure might prove otherwise.

 

It's cold in here. It feels like a warehouse, it's too dark to tell with certainty, and Ellen is bleeding, injured somewhere along the way. It isn't an especially disfiguring wound, but it's definitely pouring enough blood to ruin both their clothes. Maybe it is the fact that her silk blouse is already ruined that prompts Patty to used the ripped off sleeve to wrap around Ellen's scratched up forearm. And perhaps it's the thoughtful touch and Patty's particularly careful hold when she dresses Ellen's wound that presses the younger woman to first kiss her.

 

It isn't the first time they've done this, but it is most definitely the most inoportune. Patty wants to point this out, but loses all reason once Ellen straddles her lap and guides her hand between her legs.

 

Patty can't help it.

 

Which practiced precision, she pushes the crotch of Ellen's panties aside and quickly finds a steady rhytm, pumping two fingers inside her firmly until she has no choice but to let Ellen ride out a quick and slightly painful orgasm that arrives all too soon. The younger woman comes with a whimpering moan against Patty's lips, her hands a tight grip against the blonde's shoulders, her hips jerking at their own volition in short pleasure induced strokes which she indulges in only briefly before pushing Patty onto her back in the less than questionable matress they were dropped on when they were first brought in here. 

 

Ellen's mouth is on Patty quickly, taking no time to tease or prepare--instead she dives right in, tonguing Patty's clit like it's the last time, fucking her like the first time they did this, drunk on bourbon on Patty's living room floor. It's merciless and leaves no room for breathing and Patty is only now beginning to understand the desperation. They'll get out of this. Eventually, someone will find them, but it's under these circumanstances that this will be acceptable. To both their logic and for the sake of their sanity. Under normal, unthreatening instances, this would never happen. They will never have easy nights at home consisting of doing nothing in particular. Too much has passed between them to make any sort of 'acceptable' relationship work. Not that either woman cares to be acceptable to anyone, but that nagging sensation will always be there.

 

They will have THIS. Because it's acceptable. Because it's understandable that this would happen if they thought they were dying. 

 

They will be found and "rescued" in no time, but for the time being, this will have to do. This is okay for now.

 

*********

 


End file.
